


Shameless Sax

by Nerdrocker42



Series: Lauren Has Some Fun [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, music sex, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdrocker42/pseuds/Nerdrocker42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lauren seduces a guy and they have a great time. Sexy music puns galore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless Sax

“So I’m at this concert, yeah?” At this point I’m explaining my yesterday evening to my roommate Rick. I’ll spare you the dialogue and write an expository text instead, I know the other would undoubtedly irritate me within a paragraph and a half.

 

I was at a concert in Hardwick Park seeing a local group called Common Knowledge. It was a really good show, solid artistic punk rock. I checked them out, they’re all beautiful, too. Their bassist is this adorable redhead with blue eyes, which is like, the perfect girl. Their lead singer is a guy with a tight shirt whose big brown eyes and quiffed brown hair were just made of sex. I made a mental note to keep on the lookout for them in the future.

When they finished their set, I went to the pub just outside the park grounds. It’s called Gaffigan’s because of course it has an Irish name. I hoped I’d catch the band there, so I ordered a glass of a local microbrew with a silly name, I don’t remember what it was, and checked on Tinder for new matches. Some girl named Jane matched, and I made a mental note to check on that in the future.

When my beer was half gone, the bar’s door opened, and three people walked in. There was a blonde chick, a guy with short hair, and a guy with longer chestnut hair. The blonde girl and the short-haired guy were holding hands and being generally very tightly connected. The other guy carried himself sort of like a third wheel, and that made me optimistic. I recognized him as the one in Common Knowledge who played a trumpet and stuff.

I made eye contact with him from across the room and smiled, and he smiled back. I let him talk to his friends until my drink was gone, then I went over. "I'm Lauren. I saw your set just now, it was really good." I wanted to hook him before he ordered another drink. I’m reckless, sure, but no drinking and driving.

"Thanks, I'm Freddy." The name was a point against him, but I was willing to look past it; wind players are great with their mouths. He extended his hand, and I shook it. "You've seen me at work, what do you do?"

"I run the science and technology section for a news website. It's a fun gig." I didn't really want to say what publication in case it would impress him, or otherwise turn him off. "Do you and your girlfriend have a nice apartment?" Kill two birds with one question, as they say.

He gave me a sideways glance for a second and said "I don't have a girlfriend." Then I saw the look of recognition flash in his eyes when he got my meaning. "It's a regular apartment." He said it almost with a shrug.

"Maybe I should come by and see what it's like, then." Sometimes I'm way straightforward.

"I think I'd like that." He excused himself from his friends, whose names I would find out later to be Laura and James. “Did you drive here?”

“Yeah, how should get there?” We were walking out of the bar now.

“I rode with James and Laura. It’s just over a ten minute walk to my building, is that okay?”

“That sounds fine, it’s a nice night. Tell me about Common Knowledge.” We walked down the sidewalk, I was following him from beside. I figure, with what’s coming up, you should have an idea what I look like. I mean, I know I’m hot, but I’m not arrogant about it, so I’ll have Rick describe me for you:

“She’s just the cutest. She has black hair that’s just longer than her shoulders. It’s so dark that it has a vague purple shine to it. Her big eyes are a lavender-silver color that changes with the light. She has faint freckles that cover a lot of her face. Just dark enough to be there, and be adorable, not overpowering. She has a 36 D cup size. They’re perky, with lovely cleavage, and she’s exceptional at showing them off. She has sensual hips and an amazing...bottom. Her legs are toned nicely, I think she does squats or something. She’s five foot two. She’s just all around gorgeous.”

He was reluctant at first, but I managed to get his full honesty. In the spirit of total disclosure, I get occasional backne, and I’m really insecure about my toes. They’re short, stubby, and masculine, and I don’t like them.

When we got to his apartment, he offered me a drink, and I told him I’d just have a glass of water, and he got one for each of us. We were standing in the kitchen. “So what are you into, Freddy?” I cringed internally when I said his name. I needed to get over that real quick.

He spoke quietly. “I don’t know. Regular stuff.”

I took off my sweater slowly and smiled at him. “Nothing special or dirty? I figure there must be something you like.” I’d switched to my sexy voice. Not to be arrogant, but it gets them every time.

“Blow me like a trumpet.” I chuckled and then apologized. “I like music puns and things, you know?”

“I feel you.” There it is. I put my sexy voice back on. “That works out pretty well, because I’m exceedingly _horny_. I wanna put my mouth a- _rondo_ your cock?”

He was excited now, and moving quickly. “Yes, that’s great, I’ll put on some music.” He turned on his computer to a Pandora station of jazz trumpeters.

“I hope you’re ready, because I can go for _Miles_.” Miles Davis. My knowledge of jazz musicians would really come in handy here.

“I wanna make you cum so hard it makes you _Dizzy_.” Dizzy Gillespie.

“Let’s _Duke_ it out.” Duke Ellington. “ _Parker_ right over there on the couch.” Charlie Parker. “Let’s have oral _sax_.” This was actually really fun, and it even turned me on a little. Before he sat down on the couch, I undid the button on his pants, pulled them and his underwear down around his knees. I pushed him down onto the cushion. He took them the rest of the way off, and then his shirt. He was surprisingly tone in the ab-ular area, so that was pretty cool. His arms were sorta toned, too, like musicians get, so that was cool, too.

I realized I never told you what I was wearing. There was the sweater that I already said I’d taken off. I was wearing a green low-cut short-sleeve shirt. I had a pair of tight black khaki short shorts. I had on a pair of purple and green knee socks, and had taken off my shoes at the door. It was at this point that I slowly, sensuously took off my shirt and shorts, revealing a matching set of lacy black bra and panties. His eyes were fixed on me the whole time, and it made me feel so gorgeous. I’m not exactly afraid to admit that I love and crave the attention.

I knelt down, spreading apart his knees. He was completely hard now, and we could really start. I took his cock in my right hand and moved my wrist up and down once. It was exactly in line with the national average, just over five and a half inches. I don’t care about size, I just like to make observations. “I’d like to make your _wood win_.” He groaned at that. I could absolutely see the appeal in sexy music puns. “Check out my _licks_.” I leaned forward then and swiped my tongue all around the head of his penis. He whimpered, and it was a really fun sound.

“You use your tongue better than the first chair clarinetist in the Parkvale Symphony.”

I smiled and then wrapped my lips around his head. I took all of it into my mouth, swallowed around his length, and pulled all the way back. I licked my lips. “You’re thicker than the instrumentation in a John Williams score.” I saw him smile, and his posture straightened with confidence. Then I took his length into my mouth again, and bobbed up and down a few times. His hair was trimmed so it wasn’t a nuisance. I prefer shaved, but it was no big deal. I pulled back again, making a percussive sound as my lips popped off the tip of his cock. I thought he’d like that. I blew a puff of cold air at him, and saw his thigh muscles tense.

I started behind his balls, and licked up, along the underside of his scrotum, then the underside of his shaft, back up to the tip. I dipped back down to his balls, sucked his right testicle into my mouth, tonguing the sensitive skin there. Then I switched and did the other side. I pulled away and moved up to sit on his lap, straddling his hips. He sighed heavily at the lack of touch, and I took that to mean that I was doing pretty well. I put my hand on his chest to feel his pulse as I pressed my lips to his, parting them with my tongue, ghosting against his tongue, and pulling away, drawing his head forward as I pulled back. He opened his eyes and I looked into them. “Your heart’s pounding like Buddy Rich.” When I said that, I felt his cock jump up and brush against my thigh. That made me realize how hot I was for this too.

“This is really your _forte_.” His voice was low, and audibly filled with need.

“I feel bad teasing you. I’ll end the _caesura_.” I climbed back down.

“It’s okay, sometimes I like being held at a fermata.”

“I’ll _scale_ it up a little bit, nonetheless.” I’d settled back between his legs, and leaned forward to take his penis into my mouth again. I slid my tongue across the slit on his tip to lap at the pre-cum, then bobbed up and down on his length. When I started gently massaging his balls with my fingers, his hips bucked forward. I moaned with his entire length in my mouth, and his cock twitched.

“Oh gods, you have a flautist’s fingers.” I know he was complimenting the daintiness and nimble skill of my fingers, so I resisted the urge to correct and say that actually, I played bass clarinet in high school.

I used all my tricks, and my entire mouth, to push him over the edge. I felt his fingers in my hair as his penis started twitching in my mouth. I should have asked him how he wanted to finish, but oh well. I grabbed his ass, firmly, but not too firm, I don’t know if he’s into that or not. His cock spurted into my mouth, and I swallowed each sample as it came (heh, came). I pulled my head back, and licked around the tip to make sure I got everything. Then I looked deep into his eyes; green, by the way, pretty nice; and licked my lips obscenely. "Euphoni- _yum_."

He was breathing sort of heavy. "That was a more explosive finale than a Sousa march." I wondered if he had a stock list of puns he drew from every time. If this was his thing, he must have an endless list of them.

I squeezed his butt once, quickly, before I drew my hands out from beneath him. "You have a wonderful br _ass_." I stood up. I figured I'd give him a little bit of a show while he recovered.

I turned around slowly, ghosted my fingers down my sides toward my own ass. I hooked my fingers in the waistband of my panties and pulled them down, bending over as I did so. My back was almost parallel to the floor, and dropped them to the ground and straightened up slowly, skimming my fingers up my leg on my left side. I stepped out of it on the left side and kicked it away with my right foot, trying to draw as little attention to my feet as possible. I unhooked my bra behind me, in fingers in his view, then I turned around so he could see me pull it off. "You know, they're totally _natural_."

His breathing was mostly normal, now. I resolved to change that. "Perfectly on pitch, not the least bit _flat_." I smirked at him. I knelt down, one knee on the floor and started to pull down my sock, but he stopped me. "Can you leave them on? They look real _sharp_." Aha. There was another thing.

"Sure thing, _maestro_." I stood back up and had an idea. "Hey do you have a Sharpie or anything?"

His expression was confused. "Uh, over there in the mug on the desk. Can you..."

"See them. You stay there." I bounded away and his eyes followed me. I'd like to think my boobs jiggled enticingly. "Close your eyes." I grabbed a black marker and went into his bathroom to use a mirror. The doors to both the bathroom and his bedroom were in a nook off at the edge of the living room. I drew an outline around both of my nipples, hella hard, by the way. On my right nipple, I drew a stem coming up with a flag, and then a dot just to the side. On my left side, I drew a stem extending upward with two flags.

"Keep them closed." I came back out to the living room and put the marker back in the mug. I grabbed his hands and pulled him to an upright position. " _Allargando_ ," I said, then clarified, "follow me carefully." I led him to his bedroom, taking note that he'd be ready to go whenever, he was already at half mast. "We're in your bedroom, lay down." He positioned himself on top of the blankets on the full size bed, legs extending, back against the headboard.

I posed in front of him, knees on the bed, sitting on my heels on the edge, tits displayed ever so welcomingly. "Now open them." He gasped when he did, and was hard and ready to go again in seconds. "Dotted eighth, sixteenth note pattern. That's the rhythm your body makes my pulse play."

"That's so sexy, Lauren." His eyes were fixed on my breasts, and I felt so clever and sexy.

I set my hands down on the bed and slowly crawled up toward him. "How do you want me? Do you want me to be like the soprano line--on top? Do you want to _trum-put_ it in my _bass_? Do you want to _trill_ me doggie style?" I was right up on him now, knees on either side of his waist, his face looking up at me from between my breasts. "I saw your _trom-boner_ twitching, and I want you to fuck me like a French _whor_ n."

He had a thing about talking quietly. Whenever he said something he was insecure about, I noticed, he spoke really quietly. “I wanna play you like a keyboard.”

“Go ahead.” And then his fingers were on my nipples, and he was playing “Heart and Soul” on my nipples. It was weird, but it was actually really hot. He used his index and middle fingers on both sides, tapping the music. He played the bass clef part with his left hand on my right breast, and the treble part with his right hand on my left breast. It’s not that exciting, I guess, but I found it hella fascinating. I actually gasped and shuddered at the end of the piece. I slid my fingers down the side of his face. “You’re a bit of a _treble_ maker.” He smiled, and then his lips were on mine and my tongue was in his mouth again. I pulled away slightly, mouths just barely separate. “Pick a position. Or a couple, whatever you want, we’re here for you.”

His fingers ran down my back and settled on my ass. That was sort of nice. “What about you?”

I knew this was coming, I guess. I like to reward people who do cool things with great sex. That’s something I like to do. I like to make sure they have the best time possible, it’s all about them. And I get off on that a lot. While we’re on the subject of what I’m into, I’m open to all roles top and bottom, but in general, I prefer to top with guys, and I prefer being the submissive partner with girls. I dig dominant chicks and passive dudes, I guess. But I’m not super picky as long as they’re pretty and/or do something rad. “Tonight’s your night. If I don’t cum by the time we’re done, we can do me. But let’s do you for now.”

"How very generous of you." His voice was shaky. I think half full of sincerity and half full of anticipation. "Should I grab a condom, or?"

"Birth control, sweetie, you're good."

He still seemed hesitant, and I tried to smile reassuringly. "I don't know, just regular."

Ugh. Regular's so boring. "How regular?"

"Doggie style, then finish with you on top?" Okay, that was quite a bit better than like, missionary regular.

"Sounds great, let's do it up." A part of me was sort of disappointed he didn't ask to put an instrument inside me, I was sure that's where it would end up leading. I'm genuinely unsure whether or not I would have let him (I probably would have).

I got back on my hands and knees, facing away, my pussy wet and open to his view. I slapped my own ass and looked over my shoulder back at him. " _Funk_ me from behind, fill my _groove_ with your _jazz_." I was, shamefully, starting to run out of puns. I arched my back down toward the bed, tits brushing his comforter, shaking my hips invitingly with my ass high in the air.

He got up onto his knees behind me and grasped my hips gently. Personally, I find the gentleness unnecessary; when you're about to ram my pussy, don't be a pussy about what you do with your hands. But that's just me, and I won't fault Freddy for that.

"I'm harder for you than 'Flight of the Bumblebee' is for trumpet."

"Do you think you can fuck me that fast?" A sexy challenge, of sorts. He lined up the tip of his cock to my opening, wet and aching. I cannot even express how ready to go I was. I sank my hips back until my thighs met his and my cunt was full I couldn't even wait. I thrust slowly a couple more times, setting a rhythm for him to beat. I stopped when he was mostly out of me. "Go ahead, fuck me till I'm _baroque_ -en."

His grip on my hips tightened just a hair, and he started thrusting at the pace I'd set. “ _Accelerando_!” He quickened his speed. He rad technique with his hips. “ _Handel_ me roughly, _rock_ my world!” I was out of them, so I’d have to be wrapping it up fairly quickly. He was finally getting into it now, moving faster and gripping tighter. He was breathing heavy and making occasional adorable groaning sounds in the back of his throat. My forehead was starting to sweat, and I was making subtle whimpers and moans, half from pleasure, half to get him going.

After some time; impressive, but not outrageous; his pace got sort of jerky and he pulled out. “I was going to, uh.”

I straightened my back and turned around, still on my knees. “Lay down, sweetie.” He got on his back on the bed, shoulders propped against the headboard. He had a fancy bed frame for a local musician. I wondered absently if it were a family piece. I straddled his waist, a knee on either side, supporting some of my weight on my hands near his shoulders. I hovered my hips over his cock, giving him a chance to cool down a little so he’d last a little longer.

“Put your mouth on me, play my tits like your trumpet.” With my right hand, I reached around the back of his neck and pulled his head to my chest. He was really good at that. Gods, was he good at using his mouth. I just wish I’d had the opportunity to put his mouth somewhere else. Maybe I’ll get in touch with him again, we’ll see. Licking and sucking and kissing with exactly the right timing and everything. He was really good is what I’m saying.

While he was distracted by my luxurious breasts, I sank my vagina back down around his penis. I rolled my hips, gyrating slowly in a sort of rounding motion. We were both making sexy sounds, whimpers and groans and gasps. I changed my angle to more of an up and down movement, and worked up to, and then past, the pace we had before. His hips bucked up into me and he gasped around my nipple at the apex of my speed, and I slowed down, changing into the rolling gesture again. His hips started to buck more frequently, and I could hear his breath hitching. I adjusted again, pumping my hips up and down around him as fast as I could manage.

His mouth was driving me crazy, sloppy as it was in his current state, and I was getting close, too. I reached my left hand down to brush against my clit to help push me over the edge quicker. I felt his cock throb and convulse, and he made an unintelligible sound with his open mouth into my cleavage as he finished into me. Seconds later, I hit my peak, legs giving out and crashing on top of him, back arching as I desperately ground my hips twice more, shouting out something just as unintelligible as he just had, as I came aggressively around his cock. I was sweaty all over now, and breathing heavy. I pressed a kiss to his lips before I rolled off onto the bed beside him.

“Nice work, Freddy.” Now that it was over, I could say his name without having to worry about it killing my lady boner.

“Thanks, you too.” He said it too quickly, out of polite habit. Like when the waitress tells you to enjoy your meal, and you say ‘you too.’

Now I had to excuse myself without making a scene. “Not to eat and run, dude, but I’ve gotta be up early for work tomorrow, if that’s cool.” We were laying on our backs next to each other, heads turned.

“Oh, yeah, that’s fine.” He seemed a touch disappointed, but he’d be cool.

“Not all of us can get up at eleven like you musicians.” He chuckled.

“I’d show you out, but I think my legs are out of commission for a little bit.”

I smiled. “So I did my job well, then.” I got out of bed and went into the living room to get myself dressed. I didn’t bother putting my underwear on, I stuffed them into my purse instead. Then I thought about it a second and took them back out and set them where they’d been before. It could be an excuse to see him again if either of us desired. Worst case scenario, it’s a sexy gift from the panties fairy and I was out a few bucks.

I wrote a little note like I always do to commemorate the event. I thanked him for the pleasant evening, complimented his mouth work, and told him to have a great day. I like to do that so they have something to remember our rendezvous by. For myself, I always write a detailed post about the event on my blog. I set the letter on his kitchen counter next to his coffee maker. I popped back into his bedroom to say goodnight and maybe flash him, but he was already asleep. Another sign I did a rad job. Go me. Anyway, I left, walked back to my car and then drove home.


End file.
